Edmund I
Early Life Edmund I was a King of England in the mid 1300's. Prior to becoming King he was known as Duke Edmund Blackadder II of Aquitaine and Winchester; a powerful and battle-hardened Duke whose family had served the Royal Line for centuries. Though his heritage was firmly planted in the town of Winchester, Duke Blackadder II had found himself in arms in the war ‘gainst the French and swiftly was given the title of Duke of Aquitaine, commanding a vast majority of the King’s Royal Armies in France. The Duke was a quiet one, ne’er too regularly seen beyond the bounds of his war-tent in which he kept his closest allies and advisors. It was not uncommon to hear the peasant on the streets of London speak of the Duke as if he were the King himself, such was the sheer power this man controlled. Duke Blackadder II had always curried favour with the King, serving as an effective, decisive and ruthless general, a veritable scourge of the French. Though his roots remained in Winchester, the Duke’s constant tours of duty in mainland Europe accustomed him to the culture thereof, further drawing an alluring attraction to Duke Edmund from the people of the conquered lands. The Duke was highly respected and maybe even feared for the sheer vastness of his forces, rivalling that of the Royal Army itself. The Year of Four Kings After the death of King Geoffry by the Lancasters Edmund bided his time due to his being in France and away from the action. Once he discovered the amount of treachry commited by his fellow Dukes he was appalled and moved across the seas to England showing his tactical knowledge in Battle he quickly got the uper hand againest his fellow Dukes killing Duke Magnusson in Battle. After that turning point many of the rebels came to the Duke for mercy which he gave. The only men who would be given no mercy where those who had killed the king. To them they were all arreasted and they all commited suicide before being brought to trial. Reign as King With all those oppossed to his rule dead. King Edmund begain a dramatic reformation of the King showing great mercy and love for the common man. However this golden age of England was not to last. Soon after his reign began he was poisoned and fell into a deep coma. The major suspect was Lancaster who was still upset over the treatment of his brother. Return After some years in a coma Edmund finally awoke to find that he has being betrayed by those who he had treated with loyalty and respect. Soon after he awoke he was arreasted by the so called King and was assassinated in his cell. This event lead to the downfall of the Lancaster reign. Legacy Edmund I is known by historians these days as one of the greatest Kings that ever ruled England and one of the favourite alternate histories of many writers is to write about what would have happend to England if his reign had being long enough for his reforms to really take effect. He is still respected in many circles and is known as the ultimate Medieval Man someone who was too good for this earth.